Top Of The Class
by beanalu82
Summary: Top of the class has a competition between Brook Malfoy, My charachter, and Hermione Granger.... A/N..... This is the udated version of My latest fic.


Chapter 1 

The Beginning 

It was a New Year at a new school. Brook Malfoy had just entered the huge halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when she noticed an odd boy with a mysterious scar lying on the center of his forehead. Standing beside him was a thin redheaded boy. They looked as if they were deep in conversation. Brook walked up to them and asked; "Witch way is the office in?" 

The boy with the scar replied, "Down the hall to the right." 

As she started to proceed the boy called out, "wait!" 

"What?'

"You are new aren't you?" 

"Well what did you think I had a memory lapse?' 

"Well, what's your name?" 

"That's for me to know and, well, you to NOT." 

She then walked down the hall to the office and entered. "I am here to enroll in your school." 

"Name?" The secretary asked. 

"Brook Malfoy?" 

"What's it to you?" 

The secretary sighed and told her to wait a minute. "Dumbledore, there is a Malfoy, Brook to see you." 

"Send her in." 

She entered the room then started commenting on the bad choice of wallpaper in his office when he hushed her. 

"How are you, Brook?" 

"Well, bad, I hate this freakin' school already." 

"Stop the attitude missy. The last thing we need in this school is another Draco."

Sarcastically, she replied, " Well, Sorry." 

Dumbledore told her that she would be in Ravenclaw because it was the least full of the four. "Miss Granger would you come in and escort Brook to her classes?" 

"Sure it is the least I can do." 

Hermione walked Brook to there first class, Potions. Brook took the last open seat in the front row next to the boy with the scar. Something about him had drawn her curiosity close to her. She was day dreaming about him when her name was called out. "Present, she said sweetly." 

"Everyone, meet Miss Brook Malfoy, she will be joining us form the Proper Boarding School of witchcraft. Her parents are one of the richest of our people." 

Brook's eyes twinkled at the mention of richest. Harry and Ron were talking about how she was one of Draco's many sister, When Professor Mcgonnel called a new spell to all of their attention. She explained how to do it, what to do after you say the spell, correct wand posture, and what not to do or say when completing the spell. She then asked, "Who would like to try the spell first?" 

The first hand up was that of Hermione's. "Hermione Granger" said Professor Mcgonnel, "My star pupil as always. You may give it your best shot." 

Hermione repeated the spell and accomplished it with extreme accuracy. She only made but one mistake. The look on her face after she completed the spell was one of triumph and victory. 

Brook, who was obviously not impressed, was laughing at her. Hermione glared at her as if she was challenging her to a rematch. Hermione in a disgusted voice asked, " do you think you can do better, Miss Richey Rich?" 

"Actually," said Brook, "I think I can." 

"Well let's see!" Said Hermione in a respectable voice. 

To everyone's surprise, she did do it and made no mistakes. Professor Mcgonnel applauded her and told her that her effort was remarkable. In fact, the whole class commended her effort and success. Hermione walked out of the classroom hurt and distraught. This couldn't be happening to her, now, after she has won every teacher's respect. 

Chapter 2 

Brook Malfoy, a Gryffinder 

Brook walked as if she owned the school, well actually she did. Her parents did. That is the only reason her brother has not been expelled from the school. For this, her mother is grateful. Brook was a feisty outcast at her old school, she was not considered smart there, only a snob. She had no friends there, no teachers to look after her well being, and of course no love from her family. Her mother did not care for her even when she was at home. Her father used to, well until he got his job. Then her parents were at their throats days on end, sometimes even all night. Over the sound of the fighting she would here her 2-year-old sister crying. Wanting some love, some attention, someone. Brook often felt this way, but did not express it the way Maggie did. Brook hated her older sister Miss Perfect Ashleigh. No one had her mother's respect more than she did. For she was the only one that was not a pain to her, not a nuisance, not a problem, like Brook or Draco. 

Brook despised Hermione, she disliked people who knew hey were better than others. She did not like to treat others that way, but somehow she knew it was her duty as a rich person. To order others around had become her life. Brook bumped into Hermione in the halls and told her off. She hated her because it was her job to hate her. 

Hermione looked at her disgustedly and revengeful. She knew that she was the best at everything, she felt she had to. Others expected her to be perfect, for this she had known to well. People who mocked her brilliance had done it with envy not disgust, like Brook did. There was nothing about Hermione that Brook respected. According to Brook, Hermione's face had to light a complexion, her nose was to small, her cheekbones to round and high, and her neck to chubby. But Brook on the other hand was just stunning as she called herself. To herself she was the image of perfection. Not a flaw on her beautiful face. Not a blemish or anger wrinkle. 


End file.
